


Plastic Wrap Kisses

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Zombie AU [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stitches, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, and why did i use a lot of them, how many damn tags does this genre need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Wrap Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr way back in January. I edited it slightly from that version but other than that, it's still the same.

Makoto was immediately worried when Rin stumbled back into the house.  When Makoto saw the red running down Rin’s arm, he felt his chest tighten and his breath quicken.  If he had been bitten, it was probably all over for them.  The chances of them both being immune were slim to none.  Despair settled in his stomach like a stone as he hurried over to Rin.

Rin forced a smile when he noticed the fear on Makoto’s face.  “It’s not a bite, Mako…  Just a cut. Some asshole tried to take the supplies I had.”  Carefully, he pulled away the hand covering the wound, exposing the clean knife slash. “See?”

Relief rushed through Makoto as he looked over the injury.  It would be okay… Rin would okay.  “I’ll take care of it for you.  Wait in the bathroom.”  With that, he went to gather their first aid supplies, knowing that even if it wasn’t a bite, the cut could still become infected if not treated.

With the supplies in hand, he entered the bathroom, finding Rin sitting back against the tub. Makoto sat down in front of him and began cleaning the cut.  “Did… Did you have to hurt them too?”  His voice was soft as he avoided Rin’s gaze.

“I had to.  I didn’t want to but… we need to eat too.”  Rin’s voice was just as soft and he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Makoto’s forehead.  “Fuck, I miss kissing you…”

Makoto laughed softly, comforted by the gesture, as he prepped the curved needle for the sutures.  “That hasn’t stopped you from coming up with creative ways to kiss me.  Now hold still.” 

“What, you mean the plastic wrap?”  The laugh in Rin’s voice was quickly replaced by a hiss as the needle pushed through his skin.  He reached out, gripping the hem of Makoto’s shirt as he tried to stay as still as possible. “I didn’t hear you complaining about it,” he mumbled, trying to distract himself.

“I didn’t mind it at all.  It did feel a bit strange but it’s better than not kissing you.  I quite like that.”  Makoto bit his lip to stifle a chuckle as he saw Rin turn away, face red.  How cute was his boyfriend?  He kept quiet after that, finishing the stitches easily enough, glad that the wound hadn’t been any worse.

Getting up, he cleaned up everything before helping Rin to his feet.  “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.  I told you it was just a scratch.  You worry too much, Mako.”

Sometimes Makoto thought that Rin didn’t worry enough.  “Well, are you fine enough to get the plastic wrap?”  He teased, watching as Rin’s face began to turn red again. Absolutely adorable.

Still bright red, Rin put on a show of pretending to consider the offer before he broke out into a grin.  “Race you to the kitchen!”

“Wait, Rin, you just lost a lot of blood!”  Makoto’s plea fell on deaf ears as Rin raced off and he sighed.  Shaking his head, he smiled a bit and trailed after his boyfriend.


End file.
